Une mauvaise surprise
by Apollo16
Summary: Une ancienne connaissance ressurgit dans la vie de Colby.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction, en revanche l'intrigue et le personnage de Gabriel m'appartiennent, si vous voulez me l'emprunter merci de demander.**

* * *

Colby était souriant en entrant dans les bureaux du F.B.I, la journée avait bien commencé, et ça avait leur de continuer dans cette voie, aucune affaire pour la journée, ce qui lui permettrait de rentrer tôt pour s'occuper de son fils.

**Don :** Salut Colby, il y a une femme qui veut te voir.

Colby le regarda étonné, il n'attendait personne.

**Colby :** Qui c'est ?

**Don :** Elle a refusé de me le dire, elle a dit qu'elle ne parlerait qu'à toi.

**Colby :** Elle a dit pourquoi ?

**Don :** Non, elle est en salle de pause.

**Colby :** Ok merci.

Colby alla voir en salle de pause, et reconnu aussitôt la femme qui l'attendait, il soupira sa pire crainte venait d'arriver il pensa pendant quelques secondes à partir en courant mais ne le fit pas, il entra dans la pièce et elle se retourna au son de la porte.

Dix ans et elle avait à peine changé ne put s'empêcher de penser Colby, toujours le même style et ce regard qu'il détestait tant, on avait constamment l'impression qu'elle nous regardait avec un immense mépris comme si pour elle on n'était rien.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jessica.

**Jessica :** On ne se dit pas bonjour ?

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux,

**Jessica :** Mon fils, que tu m'as volé il y a cinq ans.

Colby ne put retenir un rire amer.

**Colby :** Volé ? Tu n'en a jamais voulu, j'étais sa seule famille, moi j'ai assumé mes responsabilités.

**Jessica :** Le gars parfait.

**Colby :** Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, tu l'as abandonné sans te retourner, et maintenant tu espères quoi ? Que je te laisse le voir sans broncher, que j'oublie tout ?

**Jessica :** C'est mon fils j'ai le droit de le voir.

**Colby :** Pourquoi maintenant ?

**Jessica :** J'ai réfléchi.

**Colby :** Waouh, 10 ans de réflexion, t'as vraiment du bien réfléchir.

**Jessica :** Où est-il ?

**Colby :** En cours.

**Jessica :** Je veux le voir.

**Colby :** Pour quoi faire ?

**Jessica :** Lui parler de moi, lui dire la vérité.

**Colby :** Et après ?

**Jessica :** Je repartirai, tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

La colère de Colby monta d'un cran en entendant ça, comme si il allait la laisser faire, son fils avait déjà assez souffert comme ça, perdu son père biologique à l'âge de 4 ans, puis sa mère qui l'abandonne, Colby l'avait adopté sachant qu'il n'était pas question de l'abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin qu'on soit là pour lui.

**Colby :** Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, revenir puis repartir, c'est ton fils pas un objet que tu poses puis que tu reprends, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner une deuxième fois.

Jessica pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation ne sut quoi répondre. Colby quant à lui tenta de se calmer, il y a dix ans il avait juré à son meilleur ami de prendre soin de son fils, de le protéger et d'être sûr qu'il souffre le moins possible. Si il accepte cette rencontre il risquait de faire souffrir Gabriel en subissant un nouvel abandon, mais si il refusait il ne verrait peut être jamais sa mère.

**Colby :** Je veux bien qu'il te rencontre parce que c'est ton fils, mais seulement s'il est d'accord.

**Jessica :** Vraiment ?

**Colby :** Oui, mais je te préviens tout de suite ça ne change rien, je te déteste toujours autant, et ce que tu as fait dans le passé ne s'effacera pas comme ça.

Jessica hocha la tête soudainement coupable.

**Colby :** Je t'appellerais demain pour te donner la réponse.

Jessica hocha la tête et parti, quelque secondes après c'est Don qui entra dans la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don :** Alors c'était qui ?

**Colby :** Longue histoire, je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Don hocha la tête.

Ils repartirent travaille, pour Colby la journée fut particulièrement longue, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il pourrait expliquer ce qui se passait à Gabriel, finalement le moment fatidique arriva, Don avait laissé renter Colby plus tôt ce qui lui permit d'arriver quasiment en même temps que son fils chez lui.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Colby :** Bonjour à toi aussi, je suis très content de te voir.

Gabriel rigola au ton sarcastique de ton père.

**Gabriel :** Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important.

**Gabriel :** Quoi ?

Colby lui fit signe vers la cuisine c'est toujours là qu'ils avaient les discussions sérieuse, même si il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu une discussion aussi sérieuse que celle qui allait suivre.

**Colby :** T'as mère est venue me voir aujourd'hui.

Gabriel resta bouche bée, il se souvenait à peine d'elle et l'avait même détesté pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

**Colby :** Te voir.

**Gabriel :** Elle n'a pas l'intention de demander ma garde ?

**Colby :** Non je ne pense pas, elle veut juste te voir une fois après elle reviendra plus.

**Gabriel :** Pour quoi faire ? Le bonheur de m'abandonner une fois de plus ?

Une nouvelle fois son caractère explosif avait pris le dessus alors qu'il savait très bien que son père n'y était pour rien, mais tout comme lui il avait tendance a vite s'énerver.

**Gabriel :** Désolé ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais m'en prendre.

Colby secoua la tête il avait le droit d'être en colère.

**Colby :** Je lui ai dit que si tu voulais la rencontrer vous vous verrez sinon non.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi je voudrais la voir ?

**Colby :** Pour lui dire ce que tu penses, pour t'expliquer, je ne sais pas, mais je t'oblige à rien, ça s'est sûr.

**Gabriel :** Je peux y réfléchir ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr et si il te faut plus de temps n'hésite pas, prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin.

Gabriel hocha la tête et partit dans sa chambre quand à Colby il tenta de s'occuper comme il pouvait. Au bout d'une heure sans voir son fils, il décida d'aller le voir dans sa chambre, il toqua à la porte et face à l'absence de réponse il l'en trouva et retrouva son fils en larme recroquevillé sur son lit, aussitôt il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, celui-ci n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis des années.

**Colby :** Ca va aller.

Gabriel ne répondit pas, trop de chose se chamboulait dans sa tête d'adolescent de 14 ans, ça faisait beaucoup à vivre pour lui, au fond c'était qu'un gamin.

**Colby :** Je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

Gabriel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et finalement essuya ses larmes avant de regarder son papa.

**Gabriel :** Parle-moi de lui.

Colby n'avait jamais mentit à son fils et lui avait dès qu'il était en âge de comprendre dit qu'il n'était pas son vrai papa et à partir de ce moment-là il s'est mis à raconter des histoires sur Kyle, le père biologique de Gabriel et quand Gabriel n'avait pas le morale souvent il demandait à son père de lui en raconter une.

L'histoire ne dura pas très longtemps mais comme toujours elle suffit à redonner le moral à Gabriel.

**Gabriel :** Je veux la rencontrer.

Colby hocha la tête, il comprenait pourquoi mais quelque part était inquiet, il avait peur de perdre son fils, et qu'elle le fasse souffrir encore une fois.

**Gabriel :** J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle m'a abandonnée.

**Colby :** Je sais.

Si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre c'était Colby, abandonné à la naissance il avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi et maintenant que son fils avait l'occasion d'en avoir il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

**Gabriel :** Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'emmène loin de toi.

**Colby :** T'inquiète pas si elle essaie je ne la laisserais pas faire.

Gabriel hocha la tête, ayant totalement confiance en cet homme qui depuis dix ans étai devenu son père, et ne l'avait jamais abandonné mais dans les pires moments.

**Colby :** Allait viens, on va au resto.

Gabriel sourit, il n'y aller pas souvent et jamais en semaine, et puis il adorait ses moments juste avec son papa.

**Gabriel :** Ok.

Ils partirent au restaurant et oublièrent rapidement tout leur problème, ils rigolèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, bien que le principal sujet était toujours Gabriel. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez eux que Colby envoya un SMS pour dire à Jessica que Gabriel acceptait de la rencontrer, il lui donna rendez-vous à son appartement le lendemain matin, puis il prévint Don qu'il ne serai pas là le matin.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin il réveilla son fils une heure avant l'arrivée de Jessica, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, mais Colby voyait bien que Gabriel avait l'air inquiet, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, finalement la sonnette retentit c'est Colby qui alla ouvrir.

**Jessica :** Salut.

Colby ne répondit rien un peu méfiant.

**Colby :** Gabriel est dans la salle à manger.

En entrant dans l'appartement Jessica vit tout de suite les photos de Gabriel et Colby, ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux.

**Jessica :** Bonjour.

Gabriel ne répondit rien, sondant du regard cette femme qui prétendait être sa mère, et qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il remarqua aussi la pile de dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit que Colby était dans la pièce.

**Jessica :** Tu peux nous laisser.

Colby allé le faire mais son fils l'arrêta.

**Gabriel :** Non, je veux qu'il reste.

**Jessica :** Très bien. Ces dossiers sont ceux des missions auquel a participé Colby.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi tu les as amenés ?

**Jessica :** Pour te montrer à quel point c'est un monstre.

Colby était inquiet si son fils découvrait tout ce qu'il avait fait il ne pourrait même plus le regarder en face.

Gabriel fut soudain prit de colère, comment cette femme pouvez oser faire ça, salir l'image de son père pour pouvoir le récupérer, elle se prenait pour qui, et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit tous les dossiers et les jeta violement au sol, Jessica surprise recula de quelque pas.

**Gabriel :** Tu crois quoi, que je ne sais as que mon père a tué des hommes ? C'était la guerre, il n'est pas le seul et ne sera pas le dernier, ce qu'il a fait à ces gens ne changera rien de ce que je pense de lui. Il aurait pu partir comme toi me tourner le dos m'oublier, il avait le droit mais il ne l'a pas fait, il ne m'a jamais abandonné.

**Jessica :** J'étais terrorisé !

**Colby :** Et moi alors, je ne savais rien des enfants !

**Jessica :** Je sais que j'aurais dû être là, je suis désolé.

**Gabriel :** Ça ne suffit pas, j'avais besoin de toi.

Il n'avait pas crié ces mots là, mais ils étaient remplis de colère.

**Jessica :** Je suis là maintenant.

**Gabriel :** C'est faux tu vas partir, papa me l'a dit, tu vas encore m'abandonner.

**Jessica :** Je n'ai pas le choix.

**Gabriel :** On a toujours le choix, et toi encore une fois tu ne m'as pas choisi.

**Jessica :** Je suis désolé.

**Gabriel :** Va-t'en.

**Jessica :** Gabriel, s'il te plait ?

Sa voix suppliante aurait pu faire craquer Gabriel mais il lui en voulait trop.

**Gabriel :** Va-t'en !

**Jessica :** Gaby…

**Gabriel :** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit.

Elle sursauta, stupéfaite du ton dur qu'il prenait.

**Colby :** Va-t'en Jess.

Elle partit, en colère, triste même si elle savait qu'elle était responsable de tout ça.

Colby regarda son fils, il avait l'air prêt à s'effondre, il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, Gabriel se retourna et fondit en larme dans les bras de son père, celui-ci s'en hésiter le serra dans ses bras.

**Colby :** Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espérais que ça se passerait mieux.

**Gabriel :** Ce n'est pas ta faute.

**Colby :** Parfois j'aurais aimé que tu n'ai pas eu à grandir si vite.

**Gabriel :** Moi aussi.

Il embrassa son front et se demanda quelques instants comment son fils pouvait être si fort.

**Colby :** Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir allé bosser, si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles.

Gabriel hocha la tête et Colby partit à contre cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

Il arriva dix minutes plus tard au bureau du F.B.I, son équipe était dans la salle de réunion en train de finir la paperasse sur un dossier, il entra dans la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il s'excusa pour son absence de ce matin et finalement c'est David qui prit la parole.

**David :** Don nous a dit pour la mystérieuse jeune femme d'hier.

**Colby :** Je suppose que je vous dois quelques explications.

Les trois agents dans la pièce hochèrent la tête.

**Colby :** C'était la mère de Gabriel.

**Don :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Comme vous le savez j'ai adopté Gaby quand il avait 4 ans, après la mort de mon meilleur ami et parce que sa mère l'avait abandonné. Elle est revenu hier parce qu'elle voulait le voir.

**Nikki :** Et si t'étais pas là ce matin c'est parce qu'elle l'a vu ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Et au vu de ta tête ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

**Colby :** Non pas vraiment, Gabriel était en colère et pas prêt à lui pardonner.

**Don :** Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Colby :** Ce que je peux faire de mieux pour Gaby.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Don leur dit de se remettre au boulot, encore une fois la journée se passa calmement il n'avait toujours pas d'enquête ils purent donc partir plus tôt. En entrant chez lui Colby fut étonné de ne pas y trouver son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'absence de sa planche de surf, il posa rapidement ses affaires et partit sur la plage qui était situé juste en face de son appartement. Malgré le nombre de surfeur il remarqua tout de suite Gabriel, il s'assit sur la plage sachant très bien que son fils finirait par arrêter mais pour l'instant il avait juste besoin d'oublier tout ce qui c'était passé. Au bout d'une demi-heure Gabriel s'arrêta, il vit tout de suite son père au bord de la plage, même si il n'en avait pas envie il savait qu'ils devaient parler de ce qui c'était passé.

**Gabriel :** Salut.

**Colby :** Ça va ?

**Gabriel :** Je suppose.

**Colby :** Allez viens on rentre.

Gabriel hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à l'appartement, pendant qu'il se changeait Colby lui prépara un chocolat chaud, comme il savait si bien les faire. Gaby arriva quelques instants plus tard et prit son chocolat chaud, un silence régnait dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Colby prenne la parole

**Colby :** Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

Gabriel aurait bien voulu dire non, mais il savait que cette discussion était importante.

**Gabriel :** Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle a fait, elle m'a abandonné, et maintenant, dix ans après elle revient et elle pense que je vais lui sauter dans les bras. Elle ne sait rien de moi.

**Colby :** Je sais. Mais tu dois réfléchir, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ton choix.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

**Colby :** Je ne sais pas, mais je sais ce que c'est d'avoir était abandonné, et j'ai toujours voulu connaitre mes parents, savoir si j'aurais pu les aimer, si ils avaient une bonne raison de m'avoir abandonné.

**Gabriel :** Jusqu'à présent elle n'a donné aucune bonne raisons.

**Colby :** Je ne suis pas ici pour la défendre, mais ce qu'elle a vécu n'était pas facile, faut prendre ça aussi en compte.

**Gabriel :** Pour toi non plus ce n'était pas facile, et pourtant tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber.

**Colby :** C'est vrai, mais je veux juste que tu y réfléchisse vraiment, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

**Gabriel :** D'accord.

Après ça, Gabriel partit faire ses devoirs, le reste de la journée se passa normalement.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin Colby déposa Gabriel au collège et alla au bureau, la journée s'annonçait moins tranquille, un corps venait d'être retrouvé, une balle logée dans le crâne il devait déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un meurtre ou d'un suicide.

Il était à son bureau en train de faire des recherches sur leur victime quand Eric, l'agent chargé de la sécurité vint le voir.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Eric :** Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, elle a refusé de donner son identité, elle attend en bas.

Colby n'avait pas besoin d'identité pour savoir qui c'était, il remercia Eric et descendit pour aller la voir.

**Colby :** Tu devais partir.

**Jessica :** J'ai changé d'avis, ton fils a raison on a toujours le choix, je veux rester ici, je veux faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a dix ans.

**Colby :** Il ne veut pas te voir, pas pour le moment, il est en colère.

**Jessica :** Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'utiliser pour qu'il vienne vers moi, mais c'était ma seule arme, je ne sais rien de lui, et toi tu sais tout, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste et tout ce qu'il a vécu.

**Colby :** C'est de ta faute si tu ne sais pas tout ça, si tu ne l'avais pas abandonné tu le saurais, c'est ta faute.

**Jessica :** Je sais mais je veux réparer mes erreurs, je veux retrouver mon fils.

**Colby :** Mais lui il ne veut pas de toi.

Jessica ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'elle méritait cette haine qu'elle vienne de son fils, ou du meilleur ami de son mari. Sans dire un mot de plus elle partit, Colby se sentit soudainement coupable, son fils était en colère pour l'instant mais il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait et peut être que bientôt il voudrait revoir sa mère.

**Colby:** Jess, attend.

**Jessica:** Quoi?

**Colby :** Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour réfléchir, il est en colère pour l'instant.

**Jessica :** D'accord, merci.

Elle partit et Colby remonta à son bureau pour continuer ses recherches.

**David :** Ça va ?

**Colby :** Oui.

David n'était pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien, sachant très bien que de toute façon son partenaire ne lui dirait rien s'il avait décidé de ne pas le faire.

**Don :** Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**David :** Pas grand-chose, notre victime Anna O'connell avait une vie tout a ait normal, elle était enseignante depuis cinq ans et était marié depuis trois, à John O'connell.

**Don :** Très bien, allez voir son mari, je vais aller avec Nikki interroger ses collègues.

**David :** Ok on y va.

Ils partirent, la route était silencieuse mais David n'aimait pas ça.

**David **: C'était la mère de Gabriel qui voulait te voir ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**David :** Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

**Colby :** Le voir.

David allait poser une autre question mais Colby fut plus rapide que lui.

**Colby :** Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire, Gaby est en colère et je le comprends, mais sil il y a bien quelque chose que je regrette dans ma vie c'est de ne pas avoir rencontré ma mère et je ne veux pas que Gabriel ressente la même chose.

**David :** Laisse lui un peu de temps pour le moment il est en colère, c'est normal, elle la laissé tomber alors qu'elle aurait dû l'élever.

**Colby :** Je sais, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Jessica.

La mère de Gabriel déduit rapidement sachant que jusqu'à maintenant il ne connaissait pas son nom.

**David :** Maintenant il n'y a que ton fils qui peut décider.

**Colby :** Je sais.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la maison du mari de la victime, ils allèrent toquer à la porte, des bruits de pas se firent entendre avant qu'un homme ouvre la porte, il faisait la taille de Colby, brun aux yeux bleu, au vu de sa carrure les deux agents déduire qu'il faisait probablement beaucoup de sport.

**John :** Je peux vous aider ?

**David :** On est agent du F.B.I.

**John :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**David :** J'ai peur qu'on n'ait pas de bonnes nouvelles, votre femme a été retrouvée morte hier.

**John :** Oh mon dieu, comment est-elle…

Son mari ne pouvait se résoudre a prononcé ces mots, tout son monde semblait s'écrouler.

**David :** On pourrait parler à l'intérieur ?

**John :** Bien sûr.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

**David :** Elle a été retrouvée avec une balle dans la tête.

Le mari était choqué, de nombreuse question fusaient dans sa tête.

**Colby :** Si vous vous en sentez capable on n'aimerait vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre femme.

**John :** Bien sûr.

**David :** Semblait-elle différente ses derniers temps, plus inquiète, stressé ou déprimé.

**John :** Non rien n'avait changé.

**Colby :** Savez-vous si quelqu'un pourrait lui vouloir du mal ?

**John :** Non, Anna était trop gentille, tout le monde l'adorait.

**David :** Et au travail ?

**John :** Non, elle ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit.

**David **: Ce n'est pas une question facile mais pensez-vous que c'est possible qu'elle se soit suicidée ?

**John :** Jamais Anna aurait fait ça, elle aimait trop la vie.

**David :** Merci, se sera tout pour l'instant.

Les deux agents partirent espérant que Don et Niki eurent plus de chance avec les collègues de la victime.


	7. Chapter 7

Colby semblai toujours perdu dans ses pensées il ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport à Jessica et se demandait si il ferait ce qu'il fallait. Il n'eut pas le temps de rester plus longtemps plongé dans ses pensées son téléphone sonnait.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** C'est moi.

Colby s'inquiéta tout de suite Gabriel n'appelait jamais dans la journée à moins que ce soit vraiment important.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Gabriel :** J'ai besoin de parler.

**Colby :** T'es où ?

**Gabriel :** Comme d'habitude.

**Colby :** D'accord j'arrive.

Colby raccrocha, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le fait que son fils était très probablement en train de sécher les cours.

**David :** Tu veux que je te dépose ?

David n'avait entendu qu'une partie de la conversation mais c'était assez pour savoir que c'était Gabriel qui l'avait appelé.

**Colby :** Oui, sur la plage devant chez nous.

**David :** Il va bien ?

**Colby **: Je n'en ai aucune idée.

La route de passa en silence, puis ils arrivèrent près de la plage, Colby remercia David et alla rejoindre son fils sur la plage, lorsqu'il était triste, en colère il aller toujours ici depuis qu'il était tout petit et c'était maintenant devenu en lieu de discussion sérieuse pour Colby et Gabriel. Lorsque Colby vit Gabriel, malgré la distance il vit tout de suite qu'il était en colère sans un mot il s'approcha et s'asseya à côté de lui sans rien dire, Gabriel parlerait quand il le voudra. Le temps passait en silence, seulement brisé par le bruit des vagues et les oiseaux.

**Gabriel :** Elle est venue au collège.

Colby se retourna vivement vers son fils, il pensait pourtant avoir été assez claire avec elle, Gaby avait besoin de temps.

**Gabriel :** Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas que je l'ai vu.

**Colby :** Pourquoi t'es en colère, alors ?

**Gabriel :** En fait, je ne sais pas, je sais plus rien, j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule.

Colby hocha la tête il savait très bien ce que son fils voulait dire par là.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi est-ce que quand tout va bien, quelque chose arrive et boum, tout va mal ?

**Colby :** Si seulement je pouvais te répondre.

Ils se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers les vagues, profitant du paysage si calme et paisible.

**Gabriel :** Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, d'un côté je voudrais apprendre à la connaitre, c'est quand même ma mère, mais de l'autre je suis en colère.

**Colby :** Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta place.

**Gabriel :** Et ce qu'elle veut vraiment me connaitre ?

**Colby :** Je pense, elle est encore venu au bureau ce matin pour te voir.

**Gabriel :** Elle ne va pas partir ?

**Colby :** Apparemment non.

Gabriel ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le silence régnât encore pendant quelques minutes.

**Gabriel :** Je veux bien la voir, mais tout seul cette fois, je pense que j'en ai besoin.

**Colby :** D'accord je l'appellerais.

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de son fils qui répondit volontiers à l'étreinte, malgré son âge Gabriel avait toujours eut besoin d'affection, probablement dû à la perte de son père et à l'abandon de sa mère.

**Colby :** Il faut que je retourne travailler.

**Gabriel :** A propos du lycée je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça mais…

**Colby :** Circonstance exceptionnel, je te ferais un mot, mais seulement pour cette fois.

**Gabriel :** Merci.


	8. Chapter 8

Colby partit travailler, il arriva dix minutes plus tard au bureau.

**David :** Alors ?

**Colby :** Il ira bien.

David hocha la tête.

**Colby :** Alors du nouveau sur l'affaire ?

**David :** Oui, d'après ces collègues elle avait l'air déprimé depuis quelques temps, et le labo a seulement retrouvé ses empreintes sur l'arme.

**Colby :** Donc c'est un suicide.

**David :** Toutes les preuves vont dans ce sens.

Colby hocha la tête, leur dossier était bouclé même si ce n'était pas de la meilleure manière, faudrait-il encore qu'il y ait une bonne manière de mourir.

Il partit à son bureau pour finir son rapport et appeler Jessica pour lui dire que Gabriel voulait la voir, elle accepta de le voir le lendemain matin pour un petit déjeuner, Colby raccrocha un peu inquiet de la manière dont ce déroulerais cet entretien.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident particulier, les agents finirent leur rapport ainsi que leur paperasse en retard, la soirée pour Colby se passa comme d'habitude. Le lendemain il partit au travail, Gabriel de son côté partit au restaurant où Jessica lui avait donné rendez-vous pour prendre le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il arriva elle était déjà là, un café devant elle.

**Gabriel :** Bonjour.

**Jessica :** Bonjour, je n'ai rien commandé, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais.

**Gabriel :** Ce n'est pas grave.

Il fit signe à une serveuse et commanda son petit déjeuner.

**Jessica :** Comment tu vas ?

**Gabriel :** Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Jessica fut étonnée, mais d'un autre côté ça lui rappelait la franchise de Colby, ce qui ne la fait se sentir qu'un peu plus coupable de l'avoir abandonné.

**Jessica :** je voulais m'excuser, ce que je fais la dernière fois ce n'était pas bien.

**Gabriel :** C'est vrai.

**Jessica :** Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, tu es probablement en colère et tu m'en veux et je comprends.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

Cette même question qui avait fait partie constante de sa vie pendant quinze ans.

**Jessica :** J'avais la trouille, après la mort de ton père tu refusais de m'approcher où de me parler, d'après beaucoup de gens c'était ta manière de réagir, mais moi je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

**Gabriel :** Alors c'est ma faute ?

**Jessica :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu réagissais à ta manière, et moi je ne l'ai pas compris, alors je t'ai laissé tomber.

Gabriel ne répondit rien, il avait l'impression de lui en vouloir de plus en plus.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi tu as attendu dix ans pour me revoir ?

**Jessica:** Colby m'en a empêché.

Gabriel se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, comment osait-elle lui mentir?

**Gabriel :** Tu mens, je sais qu'il t'envoyer tous les mois des photos de moi et t'encourager à venir, c'est toi qui n'as jamais voulu ! Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour mériter un peu de ton temps, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu arrêtes de m'aimer ?! Je te hais !

Il partit sans se retourner inconscient du silence qu'il avait amené dans le restaurant stupéfait par cette scène, tout le monde c'était arrêté de manger.

Jessica paya et partit rapidement, s'en voulant de lui avoir encore une fois mentit, elle aurait dû savoir que Colby lui disait tout, pas du genre à garder des secrets.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Don entra dans le hall des bureaux du F.B.I il fut étonné de voir Gabriel en pleine prise de bec avec un des gardiens.

**Gabriel :** Mon père travaille ici.

**Gardien :** je ne peux pas vous laisser passer sans autorisation.

**Gabriel :** Je parle chinois ? Je vous dis que mon père…

**Don :** Laisse Steve je m'en occupe.

Le gardien hocha la tête et retourna à ses occupations.

Don observa Gabriel celui-ci avait vraiment l'air en colère mais triste aussi.

**Don :** Vient avec moi.

Gabriel suivit Don jusqu'au bureau de son père, Colby lisait un dossier, il ne les avait pas entendu arriver.

**Don :** Colby.

Colby leva la tête pour voir Don accompagnait de son fils, il remarqua tout comme Don un peu plutôt qu'il était en colère. Don les laissa tous les deux. Sans hésiter Colby lui fit signe de le suivre dans une des salles de réunion pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

**Colby :** Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

**Gabriel :** Non, elle m'a mentit encore une fois.

Colby ne put s'empêcher de jurer avait elle l'intention de faire souffrir son fils encore longtemps. Il prit Gabriel dans ses bras alors que celui-ci s'effondra en larme, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas une vie comme tout le monde.

**Gabriel :** Je ne veux plus la voir.

**Colby :** On fera comme tu voudras, je te promets que tout ira bien.

Gabriel hocha la tête voulant à tout prit croire à ces quelques mots.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi elle n'est pas comme toi.

**Colby :** Je ne suis pas parfait.

**Gabriel :** T'es mieux qu'elle.

**Colby :** On ne choisit pas ses parents.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

**Gabriel :** Je vais y aller je commence bientôt les cours.

Gabriel allait passer la porte mais Colby l'arrêta.

**Colby :** Attend.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Demain on est le 24 novembre.

Gabriel hocha la tête sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

**Colby :** On fait comme d'habitude.

**Gabriel :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le, j'irais tout seul.

**Gabriel :** Non, je viendrais.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Gabriel partit et Colby resta où il était quelque temps le temps de remettre toutes ses idées en ordre, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression que toute cette histoire avec Jessica était loin d'être finie elle n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber. David entra dans la pièce.

**David :** Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

**Colby :** Pas vraiment, je reviens dans une demi-heure.

Sans rien ajouter de plus il partit pour voir Jessica, il avait bien l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il pensait et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle revoit son fils.


	10. Chapter 10

Il savait où elle vivait il avait fait ces petites recherches, il ne mit pas longtemps à y arriver, il entra dans l'immeuble et alla directement devant son appartement se demandant intérieurement combien de temps ça faisait qu'elle vivait à Los Angeles. Il toqua à la porte et ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ouvre lorsqu'elle ouvrit il vit tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré, il y a quelques années il aurait probablement eut pitié mais pas aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils.

**Jessica :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Colby :** Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici.

Jessica lui fit signe d'entrer, il la suivit jusque dans le salon.

**Colby :** Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?

**Jessica :** Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas, mais t'avais l'air parfait à ses yeux et je voulais juste briser ce mythe.

**Colby :** Bien sûr que j'ai l'air parfait à ses yeux, je suis son père.

**Jessica :** C'est faux, tu n'es pas son père, son père est mort, t'as pas le droit de le remplacer !

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Colby.

**Colby :** J'ai jamais cherché à le remplacé et tu le sais, j'ai juste tenu une promesse à mon meilleur ami alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang dans mes bras.

**Jessica :** Je suis désolé, je suis jalouse aujourd'hui, jalouse parce que c'est ce que j'aurais pu avoir si je n'avais pas abandonné mon fils.

**Colby :** Tu peux encore l'avoir mais tu ne dois plus lui mentir, il y a des fois où il avait besoin de toi et personne d'autre et tu n'étais pas là, il est en colère mais plus tu lui mens plus il te déteste pour ce que tu as fait.

**Jessica :** Tu crois que je peux le revoir alors ?

Sa voix était rempli d'espoir peut être qu'elle n'avait pas tout gâché.

**Colby :** Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, se sera difficile mais ce n'est pas impossible, si tu prouves que tu mérites sa confiance et son amour.

**Jessica :** Je ferais tout pour.

Colby hocha la tête, elle avait l'air sincère mais elle devait encore le prouver par des actes et non pas seulement par des paroles.

**Jessica :** Je peux le voir demain.

**Colby :** Pas tout de suite Jess, il a besoin d'un peu de temps, en plus demain est un jour trop important pour nous deux, il est pas question qu'il soit gâché.

Jessica réfléchit un peu demain on était le 24 novembre, elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était l'anniversaire de Kyle, le père de Gabriel.

**Jessica :** Je comprends.

**Colby :** Je vais devoir y aller.

Jessica le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

**Colby :** N'oublie pas, tu ne peux pas le décevoir une nouvelle fois.

**Jessica :** Je sais.


	11. Chapter 11

Colby repartit au travail, il n'avait toujours pas d'enquête, d'ailleurs ça commencé vraiment à être bizarre qu'il ait si peu de cas en ce moment, il soupira en pérennant l'un des derniers dossiers de sa pile de paperasse, il vit Don s'approchait de son bureau et il leva la tête de son dossier.

**Colby :** Pitié dis-moi qu'on a un cas.

**Don :** Non toujours pas.

Colby soupira et replongea dans l'écriture de son rapport.

**Don :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ton fils ce matin ?

**Colby :** Il est allé voir sa mère et ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

**Don :** T'as pas peur qu'elle finisse par demander sa garde.

**Colby :** Non, je ne pense pas, elle sait que si elle fait ça elle va le perdre pour de bon.

Don hocha la tête se disant que Colby devait assez bien la connaitre pour le savoir mais tout de même un peu inquiet.

**Don :** T'as bientôt fini tes rapports ?

**Colby :** Oui, si on n'a aucun cas bientôt je n'aurais plus rien à faire.

Don partie en rigolant, mais c'est vrai que lui aussi commençait à sérieusement s'ennuyer.

Durant le reste de la journée tous les agents de Don finirent leur rapport et en fin d'après-midi ils n'avaient plus rien à faire et Don leur dit de rentrer chez eux.

Colby arriva chez lui avant son fils, et en profita pour lui préparer le gouter, quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

**Gabriel :** T'es déjà là ?

**Colby :** Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

**Gabriel :** Très drôle.

**Colby :** On n'avait aucun cas aujourd'hui.

Gabriel hocha la tête, et se mit à table pour commencer à manger son gouter.

**Colby :** Alors t'a journée.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

**Gabriel :** Comme d'habitude, rien de très intéressant.

Colby rigola.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Colby :** Tu déteste l'école au moins autant que ton père.

**Gabriel :** Et que toi.

**Colby :** Pas faux.

Gabriel sourit il avait eu son père à son propre piège. Après avoir fini de manger Gabriel partit travailler, le reste de la soirée se passa sans incidents particuliers.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain Colby n'allait pas travailler, comme chaque années depuis dix ans, il réveilla son fils assez tôt le matin, celui-ci ronchonna mais sachant quel jour on était, il se leva, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, avant d'aller au cimetière militaire de Los Angeles. Ils étaient sur la route quand le téléphone de Colby sonna.

**Colby :** Granger.

… **:** Colby, c'est Don.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Don :** Il y a un colonel de l'armée qui veut te voir.

Colby ne répondit rien sur le coup, ce n'était pas bon, même très mauvais.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

**Don :** Te voir, maintenant, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer que tu ne pouvais pas aujourd'hui, mais rien à faire.

**Colby :** Tu peux me le passer s'il te plait ?

**Don :** Oui.

Don passa le téléphone au Colonel qui était juste à côté de lui.

**Colonel :** Allô ?

**Colby :** Vous voulez me voir ?

**Colonel :** Oui.

**Colby :** Ce ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui.

**Colonel :** On ne vous demande pas votre avis Sergent.

**Colby :** Je ne suis plus dans l'armée je n'ai pas à vous obéir, c'est demain ou jamais.

Colby raccrocha son téléphone et l'éteignit pour être sûr de ne plus être dérangé pour au moins le reste de la journée.

**Gabriel :** Qui c'était ?

**Colby :** Mon ancien Colonel de l'armée.

Gabriel semblait inquiet pendant quelques secondes.

**Gabriel :** Ils ne veulent pas que tu repartes.

**Colby :** Je n'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas je ne les laisserai pas faire, il n'est pas question que je reparte là-bas.

Gabriel hocha la tête soulagé, ce n'était pas le moment pour que son père s'en aille.

Au bureau du F.B.I le colonel de l'armée tenait le téléphone de Don complétement abasourdi.

**Colonel :** Il m'a raccroché au nez.

Don dut se retenir pour ne pas rigoler, il espérait juste que son agent n'aurait pas d'ennuis pour avoir fait ça.

Colby et Gabriel était arrivé au cimetière ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la tombe de Kyle, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Ils s'accroupirent devant la tombe quelques instants, en silence, c'est Gabriel qui parla le premier.

**Gabriel :** Salut, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venu, il s'est passez pas mal de chose ces derniers temps. Jessica est revenue, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, se serait tellement plus simple si t'étais encore là.

La voix de Gabriel se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de son père, tout ce qui lui restait c'était une impression de sécurité et d'amour. Colby passa un bras sur les épaules de Gabriel sachant à quel point c'était douloureux pour lui, il se souvenait encore exactement du jour où il avait annoncé la mort de son père au petit garçon, Jessica n'étant pas en état de le faire.

**FLASHBACK**

Ils étaient tous à l'aéroport Gabriel était super content de voir son tonton, mais hélas ça ne durerait pas. Colby s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, le petit garçon de quatre ans répondit volontiers à l'étreinte. Lorsque Colby le lâcha, Gabriel remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux.

**Gabriel :** Pourquoi tu pleures Tonton ?

**Colby :** J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Gabriel :** C'est quoi ?

**Colby :** Ton Papa est mort.

Colby avait hésité à être aussi directe mais finalement avait décidé de le faire, de toute façon il faudrait lui dire, dans le fond de la grande salle il vit Jessica, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de dire la vérité à son fils et avait même voulu lui mentir.

Les yeux de Gabriel se remplirent de larmes et tout d'un coup il se mit à taper violement le torse de Colby, en colère, son Papa ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était son héros, il était invincible. Colby l'entoura de ses bras et les coups de Gaby se calmèrent alors qu'il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de son Tonton, ses sanglot résonnaient dans la grande pièce de l'aéroport.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Colby posa la main sur la tombe de son meilleur ami, du seul qui avait toujours était là pour lui, depuis qu'ils étaient que des gosses.

**Colby :** Joyeux anniversaire petit frère.

**Gabriel :** Il était comment avec moi ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gabriel posait cette question, mais il aimait entendre la réponse de son père.

**Colby :** Complètement gaga, c'était incroyable de le voir avec toi, c'était une personne totalement différente, tu lui as appris, la patience, la tendresse, et tellement d'autres choses, pour résumer il était extraordinaire. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit avec nous aujourd'hui.

**Gabriel :** Je sais, moi aussi. Mais je suis heureux que c'est toi qui aies pris soin de moi.

Colby sourit.

**Colby :** Allez viens, on y va.

Gabriel hocha la tête, leur journée spéciale était loin d'être terminé. Chaque année ils profitaient de cette journée pour se rappeler, Colby ne voulait pas que Gabriel oublie qui était réellement son père, et depuis son enfance, Gabriel avait entendu de nombreuse histoires concernant celui-ci. Mais cette journée était aussi du temps qu'ils pouvaient passer seulement tous les deux, Colby ne la raterait pour rien au monde et il l'avait prouvé aujourd'hui en refusant ce rendez-vous avec son ancien Colonel, même si il risquait gros en faisant ça.

Ils passèrent la journée à se raconter des souvenirs, surfer et profiter de la vie, chose que tout le monde devrait prendre le temps de faire.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin il était à peine 5 H lorsque le téléphone sonna, Colby grogna se demandant qui avait le culot d'appeler à une telle heure, il allait décrocher mais Gabriel fut plus rapide, Colby soudainement eut l'air un peu plus réveiller qu'est-ce que son fils faisait debout çà cette heure-ci, il se leva et alla voir, lorsqu'il entra ans le salon il le vit le téléphone posait sur la table devant son fils, il semblait désemparé.

**Colby :** Qui c'était ?

**Gabriel :** C'était encore elle.

Colby n'avait pas besoin d'explication, Colby savait que c'était Jessica.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

**Gabriel :** Je ne sais pas, j'ai raccroché, je lui aie dit que je ne voulais plus la voir.

**Colby :** Elle a toujours était têtue.

**Gabriel :** Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant.

Colby s'asseya sur le canapé à côté de lui.

**Colby :** Mais ce n'est pas possible.

**Gabriel :** Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens d'elle ?

**Gabriel :** Tu veux dire de quand j'étais petit ?

Colby hocha calmement la tête.

**Gabriel :** Je me souviens que tous les soirs elle me prenait sur ses genoux pour me lire une histoire.

**Colby :** Et qu'est-ce que tu ressentais ?

**Gabriel :** De l'amour, de la sécurité.

**Colby :** Et qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ?

**Gabriel :** La même chose.

**Colby :** Alors tu as ta réponse, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Gabriel resta silencieux quelques instants avant de se tourner vers son père.

**Gabriel :** Tu n'as pas peur ?

**Colby :** De quoi ?

**Gabriel :** Que je te laisse tomber.

**Colby :** Non, je veux que tu sois heureux et si ça veut dire partir avec ta mère je l'accepterais même si sera difficile, t'es mon fils, je t'aime et je veux le meilleur pour toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe, fait ce qui te semble le meilleur pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureux.

**Gabriel :** Tu sais que je suis heureux avec toi ?

**Colby :** Bien sûr, mais tu ne pourras pas l'être totalement tant que tu ne te seras pas réconcilier avec ta mère même si tu lui en veux énormément.

Gabriel passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et Colby répondit volontiers à l'étreinte.

**Colby **: Au dodo maintenant, t'as la chance de pouvoir faire la grâce matinée profite en.

Gabriel partit se recoucher, Colby fit de même, espérant sincèrement que Jessica et Gabriel pourront se réconcilier, ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsque Gabriel se leva le matin il était presque 11 H, il trouva un mot de Colby sur la table de la cuisine dessus était noté le numéro de téléphone de Jessica, il soupira prix son portable et lui envoyant un SMS pour lui donner rendez-vous sur la plage, en attendant la réponse il prit son petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard il se rendit sur la plage, il était en avance mais il tournait en round dans l'appartement du coup il préférât attendre ici, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa planche, mais maintenant c'était trop tard, Jessica arrivait, malgré la distance il l'avait tout de suite reconnu, on l'avait souvent complimenté sur ses talents d'observateur qui se confirmait une nouvelle fois.

En arrivant Jessica s'asseya à côté de lui, elle était heureuse qui lui ait donné rendez-vous mais aussi très nerveuse, elle savait qu'il y avait des risques qu'il la rejette une nouvelle fois.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration Gabriel commença.

**Gabriel :** Tu ne sais rien de moi.

**Jessica :** C'est vrai mais toi non plus.

**Gabriel :** Je suis désolé de m'être emporté au restaurant.

**Jessica :** Non, c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir.

**Gabriel :** Peut être qu'on devrait arrêter.

**Jessica :** Arrêter quoi ?

**Gabriel :** De se disputer comme des chiffonniers, je t'en veux parce que tu m'as abandonné, tu en veux à mon père de me connaitre si bien et du coup je t'en veux encore plus. Put être qu'on devrait juste tout recommencer à zéro.

**Jessica :** Tu as raison.

Le silence régna quelques instants.

**Gabriel :** J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin d'une mère.

**Jessica :** Et moi j'ai besoin de mon fils.

**Gabriel :** Je crois qu'on a besoin d'apprendre à se connaitre, mais que ce soit clair je reste avec mon père, il m'a élevé pendant dix ans, c'est le seul qui a toujours été là pour moi, il n'est pas question que je le laisse tomber.

Jessica se dit intérieurement qu'elle l'avait bien mérité cette remarque même si elle était très douloureuse.

**Jessica :** Je comprends.

**Gabriel :** Tant mieux.

De nouveau le silence prit place finalement coupé par Jessica.

**Jessica :** Je déteste la plage.

Gabriel se retourna vivement.

**Gabriel :** Tu rigoles c'est génial, comment on peut ne pas aimer ça.

**Jessica :** Kyle avait l'habitude de me dire ça.

**Gabriel :** Tu l'aimais vraiment hein ?

**Jessica :** Plus que tout, et je pense que c'est ça qui m'a empêché de prendre soin de toi, tu me le rappelais trop.

**Gabriel :** Je lui ressemble ?

**Jessica :** Si tu savais, les mêmes yeux, les même cheveux et le même caractère.

**Gabriel :** Papa me le dit tout le temps aussi.

De nouveaux le silence régna coupé une nouvelle fois par Jessica.

**Jessica :** Et toi qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

Gabriel semblait réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

**Gabriel :** L'Idaho, Papa m'y emmène pêcher chaque années mais c'est horrible, j'ai horreur de ça.

**Jessica :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi la pêche c'est horriblement ennuyeux.

Gabriel hocha vivement la tête.

**Gabriel :** Mais tu ne lui répètes surtout pas.

**Jessica :** Aucun risque.

La journée se passa dans cette même ambiance, ils apprenaient doucement à se connaitre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Le soir en rentrant à la maison Colby fut étonné de voir les affaires de Jessica, sans faire de bruit il alla voir dans l'appartement, il les trouva dans la cuisine discutant et rigolant, son fils avait l'air heureux, comme il ne l'avait pas était depuis longtemps, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, Gabriel se retourna et l'enlaça aussitôt.

**Gabriel :** T'avais raison.

Il avait chuchoté les mots dans l'oreille de son père et Colby sourit en les entendant, c'était une confirmation du bonheur de son fils.

**Jessica :** Je vais vous laisser.

**Colby :** Tu peux rester diner.

**Jessica :** Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

**Colby :** Tu rigoles, reste.

**Jessica :** D'accord.

**Colby :** Je ne te demande pas comment c'est passé ta journée.

Gabriel souri à son père, heureux comme jamais, mais soudain son sourire disparut alors qu'il se souvint du rendez-vous que son père avait aujourd'hui.

**Gabriel :** Qu'est-ce que te voulez ton ancien Colonel ?

**Colby :** Juste que je reparte, mais j'ai refusé, ils ne peuvent plus m'obliger à rien.

Gabriel soupira de soulagement et Jessica compris à quel point Colby était important aux yeux de son fils.

**Colby :** Alors Thaï ou pizzas.

**Jessica :** Tu vas commander ?

**Gabriel :** C'est mieux que quand c'est lui qui fait la cuisine crois-moi.

Jessica rigola alors que Colby le fusillait du regard.

**Jessica :** Laisse-moi faire, je vais te préparer un vrai repas.

**Colby :** Si tu veux.

Elle commença à préparer le repas avec l'aide de son fils, Colby les observa tout en mettant la table, il était heureux que finalement tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant tout irait bien, il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit Jessica crier, il alla voir ce qui se passait ça sentait le bruler dans la cuisine, mais apparemment il n'y avais pas de blessé ou de dégât matériel.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Jessica :** Ton fils à cramer la sauce.

Colby sourit, tel père tel fils comme on dit.

**Colby :** Alors Thaï ou Pizza ?

Gabriel le regarda et ils explosèrent tous de rire. A ce moment-là une personne extérieur à cette histoire en les voyant aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient une famille.

**FIN**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

**Colby :** Gabriel dépêche-toi, Jess attend.

**Gabriel :** J'arrive.

Colby soupira, son fils n'avait pas hérité de sa ponctualité et était toujours en retard, finalement celui-ci sortit de sa chambre avec un sac de voyage.

**Colby :** C'est bon t'as tout pris.

Gabriel hocha la tête pas totalement sûre de lui, il le saurait bien sur place. Il était excité et à la fois inquiet, c'était ses premières vacances avec sa mère et sans son père, ça faisait bizarre.

**Colby :** Allez vas-y, où elle va vraiment s'énerver.

Gabriel Hocha la tête. Il enlaça une dernière fois son père.

**Colby :** Profite bien de tes vacances.

**Gabriel :** Merci de m'avoir laissé partir avec elle.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

Finalement Gabriel partit et Colby soupira, il c'était passe un tas de chose en un an, Gabriel voyait au minimum une fois par semaine Jess, et leur relation à tous les trois c'étaient nettement améliorer, Jess et Colby étaient redevenu amis comme avant le décès de Kyle et Gabriel avait enfin une mère ce dont il avait besoin depuis longtemps, en somme tout allait bien maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà j'ai donc définitivement terminé cette fiction j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

**J'ai eut l'idée de faire une suite dans une autre fanfiction qui expliquerait le retour de Jessica donc si quelqu'un est intéressé n'hésitait pas à me le dire.**


End file.
